


Not His Day

by Arlothia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Life on Mars (Korea TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blood, Gen, Humor, No. 16, Pain, Shoot the Hostage, Tackled, Whump, a terrible horrible no good very bad day, shot, these two I SWEAR!!!! XD, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: His white vision broke apart into stars dancing in front of his eyes and he looked up to see a smoking gun in the hands of the bank robber above him. This was just not his day.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950727
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not His Day

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober #16  
> Not going to lie, I had SO much fun with this one!!! Poor Tae Joo-ah!!! 😂😂😂

(Image credit goes to [newsen.com](https://newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201805220803224110))

“I said don’t move!”

**BANG!**

For a moment Han Tae Joo could only register the sound of the screams around him. Even his vision had turned white. There was nothing else...until he started to fall backwards and crashed to the floor in a burst of pain.

His white vision broke apart into stars dancing in front of his eyes and he looked up to see a smoking gun in the hands of the bank robber above him. This was just _not_ his day.

From his car breaking down, to missing the bus, to losing a shoe as he ran _after_ the bus, to having his lunch spilled all over the front of his suit, and then getting saddled with taking everyone’s paychecks to the bank, because “last one into the office on Friday is last to go home.” Typical Kang Dong Cheol…

So of _course_ the bank would be robbed as he was waiting in line.

He just hoped that his distraction was enough for the teller to press the button for the silent alarm.

“Anyone else who even thinks about playing hero will get the same as him!” the gun-waving robber shouted as his partner started emptying out the tills.

Han Tae Joo grasped his right shoulder, blood spilling over his fingers. It wasn’t a very serious wound, but it still hurt like hell.

The robber was still standing over him, gun aimed at the ceiling. It was a revolver. As far as he could tell, that was the only gun between the two of them and he hadn’t cocked it again. By the look of them, the pair did _not_ seem like professionals.

Taking his chance, Han Tae Joo kicked out with both legs and connected with the robber’s knee. The man crashed to the floor, gun launching from his hand. He grabbed at his broken knee with a cry of pain and the teller behind the counter snatched a paperweight from the desk, smashing it against the head of the other robber as he was distracted by his partner’s predicament. She then grabbed a spiked letter holder and held it threateningly at him as he laid on the floor. 

Han Tae Joo scrambled for the gun, snatching it and painfully getting to his feet before aiming it at the robber who’d shot him.

He looked over at the teller with the spike in her hands. “Did you trigger the alarm?”

She nodded, eyes wide as she shuffled her feet, trying to keep a steady stance in case the man on the floor made a move. Han Tae Joo smiled a bit as she reminded him slightly of Yoon Na Yeong.

“Don’t worry,” Han Tae Joo said to the scared bank employees and patrons. “The police will be here s-”

Just then something large and heavy barreled into him from behind and he went crashing to the ground again, that _something_ pinning him down and wrestling the gun from his hand. Was there another robber he hadn’t seen? But when the man above him spoke, he realized it was much, much worse.

“Don’t move!” yelled a familiar voice from above him. “You better think again about robbing this bank.” Han Tae Joo cried out as his right shoulder was pressed painfully to the ground.

“Aaah! Hey! Hey! Dong Cheol! Get off!”

“Eh?”

Han Tae Joo felt the weight on top of him shift and he turned his head so he could look up at the older detective on top of him.

“Han Tae Joo?”

“Yes, now get _off!!_ ”

With a few flailing limbs, Kang Dong Cheol got up and helped Han Tae Joo to his feet as well. His eyes went wide when he saw the growing red stain on his partner’s shoulder.

“What’s this? You were shot! Hey!” He turned to the other people in the bank. “Someone call an ambulance! What are you all just standing around for? Can’t you see he’s injured?” He turned back to Han Tae Joo. “Are you alright?”

The younger man nodded, waving a red-stained hand that would beg otherwise.

“No one else got hurt. Well, except for the robbers. There’s another one behind the counter, too. The alarm has already been triggered. Police will be here in a few minutes.”

“I’d say the police were already here,” Kang Dong Cheol quipped, that self-satisfied smile of his plastered all over his face.

“What are you even doing here?” Han Tae Joo asked, looking around for a chair to sit in.

Kang Dong Cheol reached into his jacket with his free hand (the other aiming the gun half-heartedly at the robber on the ground, still clutching his knee) and produced a slip of paper. “In your rush to get out of the precinct, you forgot your own paycheck.” His smile widened.

Han Tae Joo just sighed, walking over to the chair he’d spotted in the waiting area. Why was he not surprised? Today had been just one thing after another. Getting caught up in a bank robbery, shot in the shoulder, and being tackled by his own partner had just been the icing on the cake. At least it couldn’t get any-

The chair collapsed beneath him.


End file.
